sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Нут Ганрей
Нут Ганрей (встречаются также варианты Нуте Ганрей, Ньют Ганрей, ) — вымышленный негативный персонаж Вселенной «Звёздных войн», исполненный Силасом Карсоном. Принадлежит к расе неймодианцев — амфибиеликих гуманоидов с планеты Неймодия. Занимал должность вице-короля (наместника) Торговой федерации после Старкской Гиперпространственной войны и занимал этот пост вплоть до окончания Войн Клонов и своей смерти от руки Дарта Вейдера. Ганрей лично принимал участие в оккупации Набу и был инициатором многочисленных покушений на Падме Амидалу. Под его руководством Торговая Федерация стала одним из самых значительных поставщиков дроидов в армию Конфедерации независимых систем. Он был убит вместе с прочими членами Совета сепаратистов на Мустафаре в 19 году ДБЯ. Биография Начало политической карьеры (44 — 33 ДБЯ) Нут Ганрей начал свою карьеру в Торговой Федерации с поста младшего торгового агента, и первым его достижением стало участие в исключении компании «Пульсар Супертанкер» из рядов Торговой Федерации. Решающим фактором в этом исключении стало заявление Ганрея о «злонамеренном пренебрежении прибылью» и «не приносящих дохода благотворительных пожертвованиях» компании. «Пульсар Супертанкер» была исключена из рядов Торговой Федерации, и освободившееся место в правлении занял Ганрей. К 44 году ДБЯ Ганрей уже был представителем Торговой Федерации в Галактическом Сенате. После того, как пираты Старкского промышленного картеля начали грабить перевозящие бакту корабли Федерации, Ганрей потребовал от Сената разрешения на увеличение армии дроидов для обороны кораблей. Сенат решил провести переговоры и в качестве своих представителей послать на планету Тройкен Ганрея и сенатора Валорума. Позднее Ганрей втайне встретился с сенатором от сектора Сесвенна Ранульфом Таркином, главой милитаристской партии. На этой встрече он был вынужден назвать Таркину планету, на которой Иако Старк должен был встретиться с представителями Республики. После начала переговоров на Тройкене Ганрей активировал маячок, вмонтированный в его кресло, что позволило Таркину привести флот к планете. Однако план генерала окончился неудачей, так как Старку удалось внедрить вирус в навигационные компьютеры флота, из-за чего большая часть кораблей погибла. Старк приказал дипломатической миссии сдаться, и после отказа мастера джедая Тайвокки началась перестрелка. Один из участников миссии, рыцарь Квай-Гон Джинн, потребовал от Ганрея активировать его дроидов-телохранителей. Испуганный Ганрей отдал команду «убить всех». В перестрелке погибло несколько спутников Старка и был смертельно ранен мастер Тайвокка. После окончания стрельбы Ганрею пришлось оставить свое кресло и последовать за джедаями. Он попытался заставить джедаев сопроводить его к кораблю Торговой Федерации, но немного позднее его корабль был уничтожен на его глазах. После, вместе с республиканской миссией, Ганрей отправился к горе Авос, в пещерах которой ему пришлось пережидать нападение сил Старка. Через какое-то время после победы республиканцев было решено отправить Валорума и Ганрея на Корусант, чтобы они обратились к Сенату. Под охраной рыцаря Ади Галлии они улетели с Тройкена и, несмотря на то, что корабль был разрушен в полете, благополучно добрались до Корусанта. Из-за компьютерного вируса Сенат отказался посылать на Тройкен корабли Республики, и Совету Джедаев пришлось прибегнуть к помощи Торговой Федерации. Они пригрозили Ганрею, что в случае отказа предоставить им корабли они объявят Сенату истинную причину дефицита бакты, приведшего к Старкскому конфликту. Ганрей согласился помочь джедаям в обмен на их молчание, предоставив транспортные корабли Федерации в распоряжение Ордена. Впоследствии это решение помогло ему продвинуться по карьерной лестнице. Также с этого времени Ганрей стал утверждать, что никогда не видел джедаев в действии. После окончания Старкской гиперпространственной войны Нут Ганрей стал вице-королем Торговой Федерации. Несмотря на это, его власть была сильно ограничена решениями директората, и поэтому, когда Дарт Сидиус обратился к нему с обещанием сделать его единоличным правителем Федерации, он не раздумывая согласился. На экономическом саммите на Эриаду новые боевые дроиды, созданные по заказу Ганрея, открыли огонь по членам директората Торговой федерации. Из всех выжили только сенатор Лотт Дод и Ганрей, которого в тот момент в зале не было. После этого происшествия Ганрей заполнил вакантные должности в директорате своими сторонниками. Членами директората были назначены Рун Хаако, Чат Мончар, Долтей Дофайн — Федерация стала преимущественно неймодианской организацией. Незадолго до блокады Набу помощник Ганрея Чат Мончар, знавший о сговоре Ганрея и Дарта Сидиуса, исчез с корабля Ганрея «Саак’ак», решив продать информацию о ситхе и грядущей блокаде Набу. Ганрей приказал Руну Хаако нанять охотника за наградой, чтобы разыскать Мончара. В итоге тот погиб от руки Дарта Мола, не успев передать практически никаких сведений джедаям. Вторжение на Набу (32 год ДБЯ) Торговая Федерация была недовольна увеличением налогообложения торговых путей, и Дарт Сидиус предложил её вице-королю начать борьбу за более справедливое налогообложение военной блокадой планеты Набу. Ганрей предполагал, что королева Набу Амидала подпишет соглашение, которое сделает оккупацию планеты законной в глазах сенаторов. Вскоре после начала блокады Верховный канцлер Валорум послал на Набу Квай-Гона Джинна и Оби-Вана Кеноби. Нут Ганрей был удивлен и напуган тем фактом, что послы канцлера — джедаи. После того, как он поделился своими опасениями с Дартом Сидиусом, последний приказал ему убить послов. Корабль, принадлежащий Республике, был уничтожен, но послам удалось сбежать со станции. Ганрей скрыл это факт от Дарта Сидиуса, надеясь самостоятельно разыскать джедаев. Позднее вице-король сообщил королеве Набу, что он ничего не знает о республиканской дипломатической миссии. Вторжение на Набу было хорошо организовано, и армии дроидов потребовалось меньше суток, чтобы захватить всю планету. Своей резиденцией на планете Ганрей сделал королевский дворец в Тиде — столице Набу. Королева и её окружение были взяты под стражу, и когда губернатор Сио Биббл спросил, как Федерация будет объяснять законность оккупации перед Сенатом, Ганрей ответил, что они с королевой подпишут мирное соглашение. Амидала отказалась, и на это Нут Ганрей ответил, что ей придется это сделать после того, как она увидит страдания своего народа. Вскоре после этого джедаи освободили королеву и смогли вместе с ней покинуть планету. Ганрею пришлось сообщить Дарту Сидиусу о своих неудачах, и Сидиус сообщил, что теперь его ученик, Дарт Мол, займется поисками королевы. Нут Ганрей и Рун Хаако, присутствовавший при разговоре, были потрясены, узнав о существовании еще одного ситха. После того, как Сенат отказался прислушаться к её просьбам о помощи, королева Амидала решила вернуться на Набу, чтобы лично возглавить армию освобождения. Ганрей, узнав об этом, связался с Дартом Сидиусом и сообщил тому, что Набу находится под полным контролем Федерации, тот в ответ сказал, что посылает Дарта Мола для встречи с джедаями. Вскоре после прилета королеве удалось заключить соглашение с правителем Ото Гунги Боссом Нассом и собрать армию гунганов для освобождения Набу. Полем битвы между гунганами и армией дроидов стала равнина в сорока километрах от Тида. Во время это битвы Нут Ганрей вместе с Руном Хаако находились в тронном зале дворца, где королеве Амидале удалось захватить их в плен. Вскоре после этого Энакин Скайуокер уничтожил боевую станцию, управлявшую дроидами, лишив тем самым Ганрея телохранителей. Ему пришлось сдаться, и всех неймодианцев под стражей отправили на Корусант для суда. Войны клонов Ганрей сохранил пост вице-короля Торговой Федерации, несмотря на то, что некоторые его помощники погибли во время блокады Набу, и даже после четырех процессов в республиканском Верховном Суде. Дарт Сидиус предложил Ганрею присоединиться к Конфедерации независимых систем, тот согласился при условии, что Амидала, ставшая к тому времени сенатором, будет убита. Дарт Тиранус, ученик Дарта Сидиуса и глава КНС, нанял баунти-хантера Джанго Фетта и приказал тому убить сенатора Наберрие. Две попытки убийства не удались, но в итоге сенатор вместе с Энакином Скайуокером сама прилетела на Джеонозис, чтобы спасти Оби-Вана Кеноби. После короткого суда джедаи и Падме были приговорены к смерти на арене. Ганрей наблюдал за происходящим на арене из ложи эрцгерцога Джеонозиса Поггля Меньшего, когда ход казни был прерван джедаями. Нуту Ганрею удалось благополучно улететь с Джеонозиса, и вскоре Торговая федерация стала одной из основных организаций, предоставляющих финансирование и боевых дроидов сепаратистам. Во время Войн клонов Ганрей прилетел на Кашиик, чтобы убедить представителей знатных родов вуки присоединиться к Конфедерации. Переговоры затянулись, и тогда генерал Гривус, недовольный промедлением, приказал Ганрею начать вторжение на планету. В 19 году ДБЯ, незадолго до окончания Войн клонов войcка Республики захватили Като Неймодию, одну из ключевых планет Торговой федерации. Нуту Ганрею с трудом удалось бежать, и ему пришлось оставить его механизированное кресло с вмонтированным передатчиком, с помощью которого он связывался с прочими лидерами сепаратистов. Джедаи обнаружили это кресло и смогли воспроизвести запись разговора с Дартом Сидиусом. Чуть позже генерал Гривус отдал приказ о сборе Совета сепаратистов на планете Белдерон, и Ганрей смог узнать об этом только в разговоре с Шу Май, которая высказала ему свои опасения насчет текущей ситуации. Смерть После битвы за Корусант и смерти графа Дуку генерал Гривус встретился с Советом Сепаратистов на Утапау и предложил им отправиться на Мустафар, малоизвестную планету, где они смогут быть в безопасности. Нуту Ганрею это предложение пришлось не по душе, но он вместе с прочими выполнил приказ генерала. После прибытия сепаратистов на Мустафар с Ганреем связался Дарт Сидиус и сообщил, что он пришлёт к ним своего нового ученика, Дарта Вейдера. Как и было обещано, Дарт Вейдер прилетел на Мустафар и по приказу своего учителя перебил всех лидеров сепаратистов. Нут Ганрей умер последним, успев произнести слова об обещаниях Дарта Сидиуса, но об этом так никто и не узнал. Хотя Ганрей мог и выжить тайно сбежав с Мустафара подставив Вейдеру вместо себя двойника. Личность Нут Ганрей был натурой пессимистичной, неуверенной и трусоватой. Он весьма заботился как о процветании Торговой федерации, так и о собственном финансовом благополучии, и был готов ради него на многое. Он с немалой опаской относился к своим ситхским союзникам, и со страхом к генералу Гривусу, который открыто презирал его за трусость. На словах он всегда стремился к уважению собеседника и старался соблюсти интересы всех сторон. Подобная предупредительность позволила ему стать успешным вице-королём и привлекла к нему внимание Дарта Сидиуса. За кулисами * В фильмах Нута Ганрея сыграл Силас Карсон (англ. Silas Carson), который также играл неймодианского сенатора Лотта Дода, мастера-джедая Ки-Ади-Мунди и лейтенанта Вильямса. В игре «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» его озвучивал Фил Проктор (англ. Phil Proctor). * За исключением Дарта Сидиуса, Нут Ганрей — единственный из отрицательных персонажей, который появляется во всех трех приквелах. * Существует много теорий происхождения его имени. Одна из них утверждает, что его имя произошло от имён двух правых республиканских политиков — Рональда Рейгана и Ньюта Гингрича. Другая — что его имя произошло от английского слова «тритон» (англ. newt). Еще одна теория утверждает, что имя Нут — это отсылка к Кануту Рокну (Канут Кенет Рокн — игрок в американский футбол, про его жизнь был снят биографический фильм «Knute Rockne, All American», где Рональд Рейган сыграл одну из самых известных своих ролей). * В одной из вырезанных сцен Второго Эпизода, когда эрцгерцог Джеонозиса Поггль Меньший зачитывает обвинения Энакину Скайуокеру и Падме Амидале, Нут Ганрей прерывает его словами: «Хватит. Я хочу увидеть, как она мучается». После этого архигерцог быстро заканчивает чтение и приказывает своим стражам отвести пару на арену для казни. * В сценарии к Третьему Эпизоду убийство Ганрея было представлено несколько иначе, чем в фильме. Когда Вейдер начинает убивать членов Совета сепаратистов, Нут Ганрей и Рун Хаако прячутся под стол, затем Хаако пытается сбежать, и его убивает Вейдер (как в фильме), но Ганрей остается спрятанным. Когда кроме него в живых никого не остается, он бежит к двери и выпускает дройдек. Они открывают огонь, а после его окончания Вейдера нигде не видно. Ганрей считает его погибшим, но внезапно Вейдер выпрыгивает из укрытия и расправляется с дройдеками, а затем убивает Ганрея. Эта сцена, которая, возможно, так и не была снята, объясняет удивление на лице Ганрея в момент его смерти — он счел Вейдера погибшим. * В видеоигре по «Мести ситхов» Ганрей сбегает из центра управления на Мустафаре и пытается улететь с планеты на своем корабле, но Вейдер уничтожает его корабль, который падает в реку лавы и расплавляется. * В новеллизации Третьего эпизода реплика Ганрея выглядит несколько иначе. Перед своей смертью он говорит: «''The war is over—Lord Sidious promised—he promised we would be left in peace…''», на что Вейдер отвечает: «''His transmission was garbled.He promised you would be left in pieces''». В русской версии (цит. по переводу Яна Юа): «''…Владыка Сидиус пообещал, что нас оставят в покое''» «''Передача шла с искажениями. <…> Он пообещал, что вы упокоитесь в мире''». * Некоторые фанаты считают, что после смерти генерала Гривуса именно Нут Ганрей стал главой Совета Сепаратистов, хотя между битвой на Утапау и событиях на Мустафаре прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы можно было говорить о каких-то проведенных формальных выборах нового главы. (насколько известно, Гривус не входил в Совет сепаратистов, являясь военным, а не политическим лидером Конфедерации — прим. пер.) * В видеоигре по Первому эпизоду Ганрея можно убить, играя за королеву Амидалу на её финальном уровне. * В комиксной версии «Мести ситхов» Нут Ганрей появляется на Утапау в костюме из Второго, а не Третьего эпизода. Появления * Darth Maul: Saboteur * Cloak of Deception * Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter * Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi * Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds * Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War * Starfighter: Crossbones * * * * Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов * Star Wars Republic 49: Sacrifice * Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive * CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:10:05 Edition * Deep Forest * CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition * Brothers in Arms * Labyrinth of Evil * Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов * Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24 * Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader Ссылки * Нут Ганрей в энциклопедии Звездных войн Категория:Персонажи «Звёздных войн»